How are you?
by CanIHazAHug
Summary: It had been a while since he last saw any of them.He wondered what they were up to and how their lives were?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so first story on my own account,pretty nervous hope you'll like it!**

He was at the hospital, though he couldn't remember why, when he heard the good news.

''You're expecting a boy.''

These were good news, but not for him. It was for the tall man in the room. He had dark blue eyes and tanned skin. At his side sat a woman with bright pink hair who was, by the look of it, pregnant. The doctor looked at them with a straight face, as was usual for him. Those people were his friends, well used to. The last time he saw anyone was back in high school. Then again, he couldn't remember why he didn't keep contact. Back to the couple. Aomine, as his brain murmured was his name, gazed lovingly at his wife. The doctor, Midorima he now remembers, asked if any of them had though of a name for the baby.

''Tetsuya, his name will be Tetsuya''

That simple sentence brought tears to the woman's, Momoi he faintly heard a voice states, eyes as she nodded firmly to confirm her husband's choice. Aomine's eyes were sad, but he stayed strong as he held his now sobbing companion in his arms. Midorima was as still as a stone, the only change being the small frown on his face.

He was walking down the street when he witnessed a blond haired male, who seemed familiar,eating a picnic with a small, blue haired girl. The looked like they were having a good time ,but the boy had a dreamy look in his eyes, like he wasn't in the present. His heart throbbed painfully, suddenly, as the name Kise flashed in his mind – he didn't know why. His date didn't seem to notice as she continued to talk. Looking closely, the girl looked a lot like he used to. Small, with light blue hair and eyes. Not thinking much of it, he started to make his way to—again, he couldn't remember.

There was a building on fire in front of him. Firefighters were everywhere but only one caught his attention. He was tall and had weird eyebrows. He didn't know why, but he just felt that he knew this person. He was looking at a picture in his hand, saying something he couldn't hear. Then he kissed it and went away to do his job. Seeing the figure disappearing in the flames, he found himself wishing the man, Kagami if his name tag was right, would make it out safely.

He was watching a baking tournament. Several pastries chefs were challenging against each other to win a 5 000 dollar prize. The one he focused on was really tall and had purple hair. He seemed to be a lazy fellow .The theme was: the love of your life. The lazy chef's, Murasukibara according to the host, cake was a vanilla one with basketballs and vanilla shakes. The colors were all different shades of blue. When asked the name of the person, his eyes lost all sparkle and, with a depressed voice, simply said:

''Kuroko-chin''

There was a shôgi match playing on a television on display. It was opposing two men. His focus was only on the obviously winning one. He was calm and composed, sure of his victory. His gold and red eyes looked at his opponent like he was a simple fly unworthy of his time. At his side was a picture of him and a blue haired boy. For a moment,the shôgi player, Akashi, looked at it, and his hard expression melted to let place for a softer one.

Later, he found himself sitting in a cemetery, his back supported by a well taken care grave, sipping calmly on a vanilla milkshake. He was slowly fading away, a smile on his face. When nothing was left of his body, the name Kuroko Tetsuya could be seen on the tomb and a soft voice rang in the air.

''I'm glad you're doing well, everyone.''


	2. Chapter 2

**So...I've been asked to continue this so here it is. The rating is higher because of the involvement of blood.I would like to thank my friend ****kaleidoscope memories,she helped me on the grammar.**

He could recall as clear as crystal the day it happened. Actually, they could all say the same. It was the week after graduation and they had decided to have dinner together, the Generation of Miracle and Kagami. Nothing big, just a little something to celebrate. The appointment was fixed at six pm. They should've started to worry when Kuroko wasn't on time. He was never late, but they let it slide. They began to feel uneasy by 6:30 and finally went in panic mode when the clock reached 8 and the phantom player was still absent. They parted ways to search for the missing one. Kagami went to Magi Burger, believing that his friend was too caught up by his milkshake to remember them. For his part, Kuroko's former light went to the street basketball's court thinking that he was watching a game. Kise broke in a run in the direction he knew kuroko lived. Maybe he just forgot about them and went home? The lazy giant searched the shops nearby while Midorima went to Seirin. In his mind, the missing boy simply had to stay longer because of his coach.

He was the one who made the horrifying discovery. He was walking along an empty road when a glimpse of blue caught his attention. Attached to the colour was a body and his heart missed a beat the moment he realised that the body was the one of the person he was looking for. He wasn't thinking when he rushed toward the slightly moving Kuroko, he simply acted. Falling to his knees, he was relieved when an eye gazed back at him. He sighed in relief.

He took in the state of his former team mate and wondered how he could still be awake. Blood was pouring out of multiple injuries. A deep cut ran from the top of his forehead to his chin, blinding his left eye in the process. His right leg was broken, bending in a way it shouldn't be capable of. Both of his shoulders were dislocated and blood was everywhere, forming a puddle all around him. Kuroko tried to open his mouth to speak, but only red liquid came out.

Akashi acted contrarily to his normal self and started to panic. He quickly took out his cellphone, dialled 911 and related the event in a shaky voice, so unlike himself. He couldn't find it in himself to care though. All that mattered was that Tetsuya was possibly dying. Passing a hand trough his friend's hair, he tried to calm him-no, more like calming himself.

''Shhhh, it's okay Tetsuya. I'm here, everything is going to be alright.''

At last, an ambulance arrived and took the injured and the one who found him to the hospital. At 3 o'clock ,the morning after the incident, it was stated that one Kuroko Tetsuya had fallen from his injuries. A week after the funerals, the police told the family and friends of the victim that the responsible was found. The night of the accident, he was driving home, drunk, and hit the boy with his car. Too afraid to get caught, since it wasn't the first time he drove while under the effects of alcohol, he ran away. As simple as that.

Akashi blamed himself for that. He should've known, he prided himself in being almost omnipresent. How could he not see that coming? After a while, he realised he was not at fault and accepted the fact he could have done nothing to prevent the loss of his friend's life.

For both Aomine and Kagami,dealing with Kuroko's death was as hard as Teiko's former captain. Even if he considered himself a shadow,he was their light-a part of themselves. They mourned him for a while,maybe even longer then his own family. On Kagami's part,he often found himself searching for his partner,believing he disappeared like he tended to do,only have a painful meeting with reality. Aomine had similar incidents.

Kise took it hard all,Kuroko was like a mentor to him. He looked up to his blue haired friend a lot,finding the way he played and lived inspiring. His friend was there to cheer him up when nothing was right,when everything worked against him. Now, with him gone,who would lighten his day?

It was the loss of a baby brother for Murasukibara. With his small stature and his blunt face,Kuroko wormed his way in his heart to take the place of a younger sinbling. The day his lifeless body was laid in the ground,he felt like he was burring a member of his family.

Everyone would think that Midorima wouldn't be that affected. How wrong it is. As difficult as it would be to believe,he rather liked Kuroko. He was a silent companion and his presence was calming. Kuroko could understand him without having to talk for hours. Over the years,he became somewhat of a constant.


End file.
